


A Wars Price

by Bibbleicious



Series: Random angst Stuff that May or May not Have meaning [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibbleicious/pseuds/Bibbleicious
Summary: There was nothing harder fought than the war that plagued their lands. Desperate cries and screams flooded the barren land instead of the cheers or victory one would expect. Amongst lay friend and foe, neither caring for what had been lost or won. Bodies covered the earth, mocking those who still had the strength to stand. The prices one must pay for freedom, love, justice or whatever cause you may find within you heart that is worth sacrificing your life are extreme.
Series: Random angst Stuff that May or May not Have meaning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005078
Kudos: 1





	A Wars Price

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so sometimes I write angsty things and then I realised I can just post them on here haha so that's what I'm doing. Have fun reading these and these 'anonymous' characters are actually from something but it hasn't been publicly released so you'll never know I guess haha.

There was nothing harder fought than the war that plagued their lands. Desperate cries and screams flooded the barren land instead of the cheers or victory one would expect. Amongst lay friend and foe, neither caring for what had been lost or won. Bodies covered the earth, mocking those who still had the strength to stand. The prices one must pay for freedom, love, justice or whatever cause you may find within you heart that is worth sacrificing your life are extreme. 

To imagine that their lives were once simple and easy was almost impossible now. The unfeasible wishes to return to how things once were, to when light still covered their land. All that now stains the soil is red and black. 

_This isn’t fair._ Despite the amass of people flooding the field, the woman had never felt more alone in her life.  
She could only try to picture how she must look. Hair whipping wildly in the wind, clothes shredded, tears flooding unbidden from her eyes. The epitome of shattered. She knew what would await her amongst those now put to sleep. The love she had spent so much time cultivating, learning, was mercilessly ripped from her scarred hands. 

_This isn’t fair. _Anguished eyes swept over the waves of bodies, both living and dead. It wouldn’t be long. Despite herself, she couldn’t help the glimmer of hope she held within her soul. The yearning for him to just be alive. Let the people deem her selfish, she couldn’t care less what they would have to say. A pang of dread shoots through her fragile body. She just knew. He was over there. Waiting for her. He was always waiting for her.__

_This isn’t fair._ Her chest was screaming at her as her heart pounded endlessly within the cavity. Begging her to stop. But she knows she couldn’t. Her tears and sleeves flew uncontrollably around her as she desperately rushed towards him. Her mind raced with thoughts left unsaid, prayers that never reached the heavens. The only one who gave her reason to live, lied dead before her. 

_It isn’t fair._ He almost looked at peace beneath her. The dirt had been cleared where his tears had obviously run. All of her strength was drained from her. Her quivering hands hovering over his body, clearly unsure of what she should do in this situation. Her marred hands caressed his face so gently. He would never lean into her arms again, never frantically try to stop her tears and make her smile once more. 

__She would never hear his voice again, it already beginning to fade in her distraught mind.  
How could any of this be fair? Streams of tears flooded from her eyes. Staining and mixing with the blood beneath her. She clutched him, tighter than she had ever held him before.  
Clinging to anything her hands could reach. Straining to remember what he was like when life still pumped through his veins. _ _

__Screams escaped her trembling lips as the voice in her mind begged someone to help._ _

__For someone to give it back, give her back the life that had been forcibly twisted out of her grasp._ _

__Her eyes eventually gaze upon his last words._ _

Etched into the godforsaken ground beneath her.  
_I’m sorry._  
_I love you._  
She cursed the Gods as all hope she once held drained from her. Life left her body despite her still living flesh.  
It’s just too bad,  
The Gods never answered her screams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I'll randomly post these as I go along, you're free to ask questions but I may or may not answer.


End file.
